Club Penguin Fan Universe:Crisis I
The First Crisis of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, better known as Crisis I, happened on April 25, 2009, and was by far the worst day in the history of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Thankfully, it was resolved on the very same day. Synopsis The following was copied from TurtleShroom's talk page. It has been modified to make it fit for human consumption. Bubby00000 swore on the Shout Box. He then said sorry and told everyone he was praying for forgiveness. Then Oilers Fan swore using Jesus's name when he saw Bubby swear. Explorer mentioned the fact that he broke Commandment #3 (from the Ten Commmandments). Then Oilers got angry because Bubby swore and was let off, and he himself swore too, but apparently was not let off. (Both were warned and threatened with a block. Bubby apologized, but Oilers did not.) Due to Explorer's comment about the Ten Commandments, Oilers held the belief that Explorer was a liar, a hyprocrite, and a bully, and that he imposed Christianity on others by forcing them to follow the Ten Commandments. He then sent an e-mail concerning the event to Triskelle, who quit. After Triskelle quit, several other users quit, and Explorer officially named the event the First Crisis. Later in the day, Triskelle came back on the Shout Box and explained the entire affair. Oilers was not Christian and therefore did not know he was swearing. What really caused the Crisis was several people's attacking him. Oilers's name was restored, and the wiki was healed. Improve if you want to! Clarifications * Explorer saw Bubby swear, but was not there to witness Oilers swear due to lunch. This eventually led to his assuming too many things and partly cuasing the Crisis. * Oilers did violate the COC by using a profane word (specifically, using the name of Jesus profanely). However, he did not know it was a swear (he was not Christian). *ZapWire has a log of Bubby's swearing, but not Oiler's because he forgot. *Bugzy was sleeping during the Crisis and lacks any sort of clue of its happenings. He is assisting in PWNing that so-called messenger. *Alex001 is completely unaware of the situation. In fact, the event occured just an hour after he left (went offline) the wiki, and by the time it was midnight in his area, the crisis started. *TurtleShroom was playing SimCity during the Crisis, and appeared immediantly after the actual Crisis ended, where he assumed Oilers Fan did wrong and attacked him. From there, he figured it out, erased the message, apologized, and is now begging for Triskelle's return. Statistics Here are the statistics. Instigator(s) * Oilers Fan (thought to be at first, but later cleared of all charges) * Explorer * Bubby * ZapWire (slightly) Witnessess * ZapWire * Explorer * Bubby00000 * Add more! Quitters * Oilers Fan * Triskelle (returned) * Tommy Bommy * Boggards * Het1692 * Mooo Cow Results Oilers Fan has been cleared of all charges, unbanned, and apologized to. Triskelle may return. We do not know if anyone else is returning, though. Improve if you want to! Status * Wiki Status: Cured! (Triskelle gave the green light to restore his articles!) * Crisis Status: Fully Resolved (it's actually obsolete as of writing this) * Triskelle Status: Returned *'Messenger Status:' INNOCENT **HFWTT gave me a full report on Fluffy. I do not think that was HF. It is rather out of character for him. HF was a BIG Trisklee fan, folks.--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 15:40, 1 May 2009 (UTC) * Happyface Status: INNOCENT ** Impostur= Happyface 21 Category:Events Category:Crises Category:Community